


I know

by AsteroidFields



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidFields/pseuds/AsteroidFields
Summary: How that 'I hate you' - 'I know' scene should have ended.Or: a kiss that was missing from the movie.





	I know

"I hate you."

Han knew Lando didn't mean it. He was upset because Han had ruined his ship. The ship he loved so much. The ship Han had taken from him. Han would have been upset too in his place.

He looked at Lando, the man who had become his friend in such a short time, and softly replied "I know."

Lando let out a heavy sigh and turned his head to face Han.

He swallowed. The expression on Han's face made his mouth go dry.  
There was sympathy, there was affection, but there was something else, too.

Lando's eyes scanned Han's face.

Only now did Lando become aware of the weight of Han's arm around his shoulders. He was hesitant to admit it to himself, but it felt good. Warm. Safe.

 

Part of his brain registered that he'd been staring at Han for too long and that he should probably avert his eyes to not make things awkward, but he found he couldn't. His eyes wandered down to Han's lips, which were slightly parted. And pink. And so soft. Lando's tongue flicked over his own lips instinctively.

 

An instant later he felt Han's lips against his own. He inhaled sharply, taken by surprise.

Han's lips were soft and warm, just like he had imagined them. Not that he had ever wondered how Han's lips would feel on his own. No. Of course not. Why would he. It felt nice, though. Very nice.

Lando sighed and relaxed, melting into the kiss.  
Soon, all the anger about losing the Falcon and the pain in his injured arm were forgotten. So was the world around them.

He turned his body towards Han to get a better angle and kissed him back. Gently, tentatively.

His hand found Han's cheek and he felt Han's other hand wrapping around his hips, pulling him closer.

Oh, this felt so right, so right. Of course, Lando has had lots of other kisses before: men, women, humanoid aliens, you name it. None of those kisses had felt like this.

Lando brushed his thumb across Han's cheek, deepening the kiss. Their tongues found each other, brushing against each other in a slow passionate dance. 

A soft moan escaped Han's lips, making Lando shiver.

His hand moved up into Han's hair, grabbing at it as if to anchor himself.

Han pulled Lando even closer, tightening the hold around his hips and shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a fic for this scene, so I decided to write it myself.  
> This is my first upload to the archive, please let me know if you liked it.  
> Constructive criticism welcome. You can find me on tumblr @corelli-han.


End file.
